


I Burned The Flowers Bright

by Fle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Allusions to bad relationships, Depressing, Gen, I wrote all of these, If these are not helping you please do not continue reading, No connection between poems, Not happy poems, Please consider your own mental state before reading, Poetry, Rhyming, Some are just unhappy, Some poems happier than others, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fle/pseuds/Fle
Summary: A collection of poems, most of them in rhyme. They deal with various themes, from depression to love to friendship (not necessarily in that order). Includes darker themes.





	1. Poem 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some stories and poems are cheery and shine brightly, good reading for a bedtime story with a child and their teddy bear. This collection is not like that. These poems are for the darker times, when you want to rage and cry and keep going, even when it seems hope is so far away that you can't find a path to it.
> 
> Please, keep this booklet on a high shelf, in a locked box, or behind dry technological manuals, out of reach of younger ones.
> 
> With luck, they will never need, nor read it.

 

I've walked the mountains shiftily

And felt the rocks fall swiftily

Picking my way niftily

through debris of my thoughts

I sift memories fitfully

push reminiscence filthily

and hide and hide most illfully

the courage I once sought

\- J.E. Fle


	2. Poem 2

 

You take your brittle, bitter edges  
and graze them against my heart  
  
Hoping to cause scar tissue, an infection  
  
But I will not harden nor poison myself for you  
  
Find someone else to hurt; you will not alter me.

 

\- J.E. Fle

 


	3. Poem 3

 

You call me Baby and Darling and Angel and Beauty and Sweetie and Sugar and Pumpkin  
  
I have a name.

 

\- J.E. Fle


	4. Poem 4

The deals we wrought, on roads we go  
And yet falls deeply ever snow

which freezes and seals up the cracks  
laying foundation for the stacks

Frigid ice sheets keeping strong  
where melted snow would do us wrong

\- J.E. Fle


	5. Poem 5

"It can't be done" I said, I said and I proved myself right

"It can't be won" I said, I said and didn't give a fight

"The road's too long" I said, I said and sat my buttocks down

It takes more strength to leave a bed, to smile than to frown

\- J.E. Fle


	6. Poem 6

I wonder what it's like to befriend someone good

I bet it's like looking at the sun whith rain's smell still in the air

where you know the crystal moment won't last, but you want it to stay forever

I hope the clouds clear up tomorrow.

\- J.E. Fle


	7. Poem 7

I look outside and it's too bright  
for what I feel today

What used to fill my heart with light  
well, now it holds no sway

The blue sky sears my eyeballs  
The green trees sear my mind

The more I stare, the more I see  
How dark in here it seems to be

I open up the window,  
The clouds they wave hello

The wind is rushing, come outside  
So out is where I'll go

-J.E. Fle


End file.
